Conventional deboning machines are represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,104 and 5,813,909. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,104 generally relates to deboning machines of the type in which an auger conveys ground meat and bone materials through a perforated conduit from one end thereof while exerting pressure on said materials to force meat components out of the conduit through the perforations thereof at the same time that bone components are being conveyed to discharge at the other end of the conduit through an adjustable valve ring which surrounds an extension of the auger and is adapted to control pressure within the conduit. The valve ring includes an internal, circumferential series of indentations confronting the auger extension and extends axially so as to be open to discharge for positively expelling bone components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,909 generally relates to a slotted separation chamber for a compression type deboning machine. The separation chamber may include a plurality of elongated slots.